twlender
by CheekyMonkey101
Summary: cousin and myself were bored wrote this story during holidays if you would like us to continue tell us and we shall
1. Chapter 1

Esme who was wearing black slacks and a black shirt with a vest and her caramel hair in bun, Rosalie had her perfect blonde hair in a side ponytail she wore a white blouse with black slacks as well, Alice wore a black dress with stocking her black pixie hair sticking out everywhere, Bella wore deep blue jeans with grey shirt her down and Renesmee wore chequered dress with a yellow cardigan. The women were all hunting in the woods close to their home, waiting for their husbands to get home from work or camping around Mount Rainer for their own hunting trip. After fulfilling their appetite so their eyes become back to their beautiful normal golden colour they felt an uneasy presence so the woman decided to pick up their pace a little it was strange for them to be uneasy in their own territory they knew it wasn't the Black pack or the Uley pack because they would know by their wolf smell as the woman continued to stroll home they heard and smelt a human climbing a tree the trio locked eyes with the human who quickly pulled out what looked like a crossbow "What's that lady doing mommy?" Renesmee asked her mother as the Aunts and Grandmother looked worriedly at the girl before a crossbow came right at Renesmee, Esme immediately pushed Renesmee after danger taking the crossbow howling in pain as the arrow entered her stone cold body. "Grandma!" Renesmee cried "it's ok sweetie." Esme started "Grandpa will fix it ok." The woman quickly fled the woods Bella holding Nessie while Rosalie and Alice helped Esme back to the house; unbeknownst to the woman and the stranger another figure was watching them.

Mystica who had black hair and green eyes a mark of her heritage and wore a black wizard robe emblazoned with the Slytherin crest, saw what happened and felt the need to apparate back to the house and report to the father figure of the house, Slenderman but she thought if she so much as moved a muscle she would be noticed so she stayed behind the tree holding the herbs she needed for a healing potion. "Anything wrong Mystica" a mysterious chilling voice whispered and Mystica replied with no fear "there's someone attacking those vampires and I need a distraction so I can go report"." Keheheh no problem, I might know something that can help hurry up and apparate back" ghost replied. "Thanks Ghost" Mystica whispered as she walked away from the tree and apparated.

Ariel was a pretty blonde vampire with freckles and green eyes she wore a light blue dress whilst picking apples from the local forest when she heard the commotion the blood curling scream with her vampire speed she climbed up the trees and jumped to see a woman getting helped up by two women and another vampire holding a child they all smelt like vampires except the little girl had tints of human she also smelt human from the trees she looked to see but there was no one in sight she worriedly ran back to her family to what she had just witnessed in her family would get attacked.

Mystica ran to the house so quick she accidently ran into Jeff who had pure white skin, black shoulder length hair burnt eyelids around his blue eyes, a cut smile and wore a white hoody with black dress pants. "Are you okay, you look shaken up"? Jeff asked. "There was an attack on the pack of vampires that I need to report to Slendy". "He should be in the study shouldn't he? You can report to him if you hurry". "Thanks" Mystica said as she hurried to the study. She tore into the study where Slenderman who had snow white skin with no face and wore a suit was arguing with jack who had brown hair with blood coming out of his eyes or lack of eyes which his blue mask kept hidden and he wore a black jacket with black pants. "No you can't hunt outside the forest you will blow our location". "But you know what I eat, I can't keep on eating deer and squi-oh hi Mystica" jack greeted "hi jack, slendy there has been a attack on the tribe of vampires by some sort of hunter by the way it moved it appeared female" Mystica quickly said. "Which pack are you talking about" Slenderman asked slightly shocked. "If you don't mind me breaking into this conversation it seems to be the Cullen's" BEN who was blonde with blue eyes and wore clothes like Link from legend of Zelda cut in. "and how would you know that?" jack asked "because one of them seems to have followed Mystica's trail and is listening in to this conversation".

"This is going to hurt my love" Carlisle he was blonde headed wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt that he had worn to work he whispered as he led Esme into his study" gesturing Esme to sit on his desk. "Esme nodded and ran a hand through his hair "Ok ready?" Carlisle asked always making his wife's comfort came first "Let's get it done with my love." Esme replied and smiled Carlisle quickly got out his medical bag and began to remove the crossbow carefully from his wife's shoulder Esme clenched to the table as he got the crossbow arrow out of her shoulder she admired her handsome husband gentle ways as he would check if it was ok. After he had finished taking the arrow out he gently kissed her forehead and promised that they will find whoever did this to her his wife; their mother.

Ariel rushed to home hoping her family was alright she was startled by the door being smashed open this worried her she rushed in and screamed at the sight that she saw Annabelle Mache was laying on the ground a crossbow through her heart. "MOTHER, MOTHER, MOTHER!" Ariel screamed at mother's dead body. "No no please no." Ariel wailed at her mother before running in to her father's study seeing his limp body on the floor "No No Daddy please no Daddy." Ariel she cried over his limp form. "Lindsey are you ok? Boyd?" Ariel called out but had no answer she decided walk up the stairs to her 5 year sister room and saw her little innocent sister dead another arrow in her heart Ariel cried more and more her whole family was slain except for her brother who seemed to be missing Ariel climbed down the stairs struggling to cope with what has just witnessed when she saw a boy in a red hat and who had red eyes believing this person was the reason of family's death she ran after the mysterious boy who started to run away.

"shit" Red who had black hair, red eyes and wore a red and white hat with a red jacket over his black shirt with jeans thought running as fast as he could while carrying an axe but she was slowly but surely catching up with him "where's masky when you need him" he thought as he had to turn a corner to avoid a spiders web "Blue we have to go"! As Blue who had caramel brown hair with green eyes and wore a black shirt and dark purple pants jumped down from a tree and ran alongside Red "why what the hell happened"? Blue asked. "Some mankey thinks I murdered her family" Red replied and as he saw her catching up he further added "and she just turned into a primeape". "Well you won't have to worry much longer" Blue assured "why won't I have to worry is one of slendys proxy's on the way"? Red asked and as someone tackled the girl to the ground Blue replied "what do you think"?

"GET OFF ME." Ariel yelled as someone tackled her the ground, the stranger who had dark brown hair wore a mask where you could see brown eyes and wore a yellow jacket with jeans did as told and looked at Ariel "Why were you following Red and Blue?" the stranger asked Ariel as she got up and fixed her dress "I thought...I thought they hurt my family I was mistaken... have you seen a boy about my height and looks exactly like me I'm Ariel by the way?"Ariel asked and apologised to the stranger. "I'm Masky and no those proxies were not your family's attackers we have your brother in our house he was spying on us so we took him in questioned him of why he was watching our family we can take you to him if you want." "Masky" another voice entered "Don't tell her to much Masky she might be untrustworthy." The strange voice mocked "I wouldn't." Ariel replied "look" the voice chuckled and as he came out of the shadows which showed he was like a black shadow save for white rectangular glasses and a mocking smile with a white necklace "You can call me The Observer." Ariel smiled and followed him back to their place she pondering on who would kill her family.

"Oh don't forget Masky" Yet another voice joined into the conversation "Slendy wouldn't be happy if we show the location of the house to a stranger" the voice reminded Masky as the voice came into site and she could see he wore a face mask that had red dots for eyes and a big red frown with a orange-yellow hoody with jeans "oh right thanks for reminding me hoody" as he got out a piece of cement "sorry this won't hurt...Too much" and he hit her on the back of the head before getting help carrying her to the mansion.

"Thank you Tanya. See you on Tuesday." Carlisle said as he hung the phone and wrapped himself around Esme "The Denali's will arrive in two days my love we'll figure out who is behind this I promise you my love." Esme smiled and kissed Carlisle's cheek before resting her head on his chest enjoying the comfortable feeling she always felt when they would do this she knew he enjoyed it just as much as she did.

"What the hell." Ariel spoke when woke she noticed her surroundings were different. "Good you're awake. We shall get the head of this house. Stay right here don't move you hear me or he'll Slender you." The observer said laughing while doing so "Be back soon."He echoed as he left Ariel looking really confused and startled.

Purus who had blonde hair with purple eyes, gold wings with a crystal embedded in the corner of both of them and wore a green blouse with black pants heard the door close and entered the living room while saying "awesome you're all home we can start traini-who is she"? Purus replied shocked at the stranger. Shadow who had black hair with red and yellow streaks through it one red and one blue eye and wore a red t-shirt, a black jacket with black shorts came in after her "Purus is there something wro-"as she saw the girl giving her the same look that Purus was giving her, a shocked and confused look. "N whats happening, why is that girl here I never seen her before"? Shadow asked as N who had long green hair with grey eyes and wore a white t-shirt and brown cargo pants with a unique bracelet and a rubix cube attached to a chain attached to one of his pockets of his pants walked in to see what all the commotion was about. "Oh her well I don't know much all I know is that her name is Ariel" N told them "well I know who might know, JULIET" Purus called.

"Grandma are ok? For reals." Renesmee asked Esme as her grandmother came down the stairs with her grandfather "For reals my darling." Esme replied smiling still holding Carlisle's hand and walking over to sit with Rosalie who was reading a Cars Magazine. "You sure your ok Esme?" Rosalie asked her mother; Esme's and Rosalie's relationship was a very strong one "I'm fine Rose I promise, Carlisle got rid of it." Esme said smiling happily at her husband who was stilling playing with her palms "Everything will..." Carlisle began to speak when they heard Alice shrill voice scream "The Volturi is coming back again for us with others, this blonde girl and a boy with one eye." Carlisle expression changed to a worried look still tracing Esme's hand "When Alice?" he then asked.

"hahaha you can't get me Senshi" Sakura who had long pure white hair with eyes that change colour with her mood which were now yellow due to her being happy and she wore a light purple dress with her late mothers necklace cheerfully said as she played tag with her twin brother "just make sure you don't go too far Sakura" Senshi, being born first out of the twins looked like Sakura except he wore a light purple shirt with white shorts and wore his late father's watch, then cautiously warned his sister "hahaha come on stop being such a wet blanket Senshi you know the Arceus tribe can sense if something goes wrong" Sakura assured her brother "haha well I guess so" Senshi replied relieved going to continue to play tag with his sister his worries set aside. But they stopped playing as soon as they heard growling.

"Edward what is it?" Bella asked as she saw her husband crouching and growling "Stranger's here Bella I can hear their thoughts." Edward answered "Is it the same thoughts as the person who attacked Esme?" Bella asked worriedly seeing Edward so tense "I'm not sure but let's go check it out." Edward answered running through the woods to the scent and thoughts he could smell and hear before halting to a stop when a huge purple kitty cat jumped out in front of them. Bella immediately put up her shield in order protect Edward and herself before the huge cat changed into a petite girl with purple hair and eyes, she wore a white t shirt and a purple skirt with black tights. "Who are you?" Edward asked the girl "I could ask you the same question." The girl retorted "I'm Edward this is my wife Bella. Now that I told you our names will you tell us yours?"

Enemies' p.o.v:

Back in Italy "I was aiming for the child but the caramel haired leech took the shot for the girl got her in the shoulder." Buffy sneered at Xander who was holding her hand "She won't last long like those other bloodsuckers I slaughtered." She continued laughing about her unnecessary killings. The couple continued laughing when there was a knock at their door "Hello My name is Felix. My master would like speak the world famous vampire slayer follow me now." Buffy and Xander followed Felix back in Volterra and into a large church. "Hello Buffy and Xander." Aro said in a sharp voice "How nice to meet you." He continued Buffy smiled back "Let me see what you have done my dear." Aro said gesturing to her hand she slowly lifted her hand and showed him her thoughts "Ah hahaha you attacked the Cullens and another coven wow you are quite the hunter but do need to tell the Cullens wish to take revenge you see the leader of the coven Carlisle is very angry you attack his mate the sweet Esme he feels a need to protect her so you better watch out when they find you especially these new figures I'm seeing an angry little blonde girl and a tall a real tall man." Buffy widen her eyes. "Don't worry my sweet you are safe here and beside we are really do not get along with Cullens." Caius piped in Buffy looked at him and smiled "I'll stay with tonight I have a friend I can call she doesn't like children." Buffy replied "Heidi show them their rooms." Aro said looking a charmingly beautiful woman Heidi nodded and led them out. Marcus sullenly spoke "Stupid humans. Our dispute with Cullens is long over we finished that dispute years ago." Aro and Caius agreed "She attacks our kind we get on our side and go to the Cullens and destroy the humans for attacking us." Caius muttered "I'll call Carlisle and tell him that we have the slayer believing us." Aro said happily.

"Why have you come here"? Buki who had black shoulder length hair with blue eyes and she wore a mask which hid her face with a black hoody and jeans had asked Boyd who has blonde hair with green eyes and wore a chequered shirt and jeans "I was just curious is all" Boyd replied "you do know coming here is a death sentence some people here would think of you as food" Buki warned "what would I taste like"? Boyd asked. As Buki facepalmed Mystica came in "Shauna, Boyd's sister is here" Mystica told Buki "Wait isn't your name Buki"? Boyd asked "Slenderman's proxy's have their real name as well as their assigned name just like how Maskys real name is Tim, the observer is Kevin, mine is Shauna and so on...wait did you say his sister is here"? Buki replied "yes she is in the living room waiting and Juliet will fill us in and so better hurry up". "Well let's bring hollow headed with us then" Buki replied as they went out to the lounge room.

"Boyd are you ok?" Ariel said as she rushed to his brother's side "Sure Sis. These guys are awesome especially the tall no face guy." Boyd said cheerfully before Ariel slapped him in the head. "I have to tell you something. Mum, Dad and Lindsey are...their dead Boyd." Boyd's charming and no care attitude changed dramatically "What...what why who did this?" Boyd asked beginning to sob "I don't know Boyd but I saw another attack on a vampire in the forest while collecting apples an arrow straight through her shoulder." Ariel said hugging her brother "another attack?" a voice spoke a raven headed girl wearing black slacks and a purple blouse. "Hi I'm Juliet there was another attack." Ariel looked at her and smiled. "What did the woman that got attacked look like did you a hair colour?" Juliet asked Ariel looked Juliet "Ah I think the one that got attacked was caramel coloured." Juliet expression changed "please excuse me." She said and politely and quickly left to see the Cullens.

"Juliet has gone too see her vampire friends, make sure nothing bad happens to my daughter" Slenderman commanded his proxy's "don't worry nothing will happen to your precious darling I have the whole collective on watch" the observer sniggered "always the joker aren't you, besides Slendy i will make sure of that too as I have the Arceus tribe on watch also" Buki assured Slenderman "me and hoody were your first proxy's so you can trust us" Masky started " besides we have ToTheArk on our side" Hoody finished. "Please make sure of that" Slenderman said as he walked out of the study.

"Hey Dr Cullen I found out what happened to Esme is she ok." Juliet asked as entered the Cullen house "I'm fine Juliet." Esme replied squeezing Carlisle's hand. "I do have news though." Juliet said she was led through house getting countless hugs of Renesmee, Alice and Rosalie while boys gave her high fives. "What's the news Juliet?" The leaders of the Cullens spoke the same time. "Another girls family Ariel her name is, her family got attacked the same way the only difference is her family is all dead... well except for her hallowed headed brother ." Juliet replied shaking her head. "And her family was vampires?" Esme questioned nervously rubbing the spot where her injury took place; Carlisle noticing massaged it for her. "Yeah they are poor little things they're only fourteen years old and no their parentless." Juliet murmured making Esme gasp "I most apologise my dear friends I best be getting back to my father. I shall let him know of my new discoveries and maybe we can make an alliance." Juliet spoke and got up and exited the coven house to tell her father the news.

Sakura and Senshi ran up to Esperia and hid behind her legs and looked at the two vampires as Esperia said "my name is Esperia, the little boy is named Senshi and the little girl is called Sakura and what business do you have here" as a group of people came over to where they are. "oh where are my manners this is Shadow" Esperia pointed to a girl who had black hair with blonde and red streaks with one red and one blue eye and wore a red t-shirt, a black jacket with black shorts who waved "this is Moon who is Shadows older brother" Esperia pointed to a boy who had a resemblance to shadow, he had whitish-blondish hair that had red, black and yellow streaks with one red and one blue eye and he wore a white shirt, a black jacket and black pants who waved also "this is Hunter" Esperia pointed to a buff boy who had dark hair with red spikes with reddish-orangish eyes with a scar over one eye and was wearing a orange shirt with a grey jacket and white pants who nodded "this is Anima" Esperia pointed to a girl with brooding eyes who had silvery dark blue hair with bright red eyes and wore a silver dress who glanced over "and last but not least Aqua" Esperia pointed to a girl who had long straight blue hair with dark green eyes and wore a light blue dress who looked at Edward then Bella strangely. "Well that should be everyone now how about you answer my question" Esperia suggested.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. All of you I do wonder have you seen any strange person around as my mother was attacked and we are trying to figure out who would harm someone as gentle as my mother." Edward said wrapping an arm around Bella. Bella had felt bad that Esme had been hit by the arrow that was directed at Renesmee. Esperia shook her head "I'm sorry we do not know of whom or what you are talking about, our tribe does not attack unprovoked nor do we know of people who attack unprovoked..." Esperia looked away as if she was hiding something "I can't read her thoughts what should we do"? Edward whispered to Bella "ask if they can meet with our family" Bella whispered back "what are you talking about"? Hunter asked Edward and Bella "would you like to meet with our family so we may talk about this"? Edward politely replied "we will have to check with the head of the house and bring the rest before that can happen though" Aqua replied "don't know when a threat may be hidden" she further added "Aqua is right we will need to check with Slenderman" Anima confirmed "wait did you say Slenderman we know him and his daughter Juliet tell her and she will know where the Cullen house is" Edward informed the group and Esperia nodded to show she heard before taking Sakura and Senshi's hand before the group started walking in a direction walking in the direction they came from.

"So is Esme ok?" Trenderman wearing a chequered red and white shirt and blue jeans asked Juliet as he painted her nails "Yeah she is a little shaken but fine in all senses." Juliet replied smiling at her Uncle. "So did I ever tell you the time when your father met your mother?" Trendy asked Juliet who had now a huge grin on her face "Yes. But tell the story you know that I love it." Trendy laughed "Ok. Well we at a pub getting our groove thang on when your Daddy saw your Mummy and fireworks went off but she was with this freaky looking guy so I went over to her I was honey what's with freaky hairy guy you are with you need to be with someone slender like my brother and your mum and dad fell in love got married and had you." Juliet's eyes began to form tears "Yeah but she died giving birth to me." Trendy took her already dried hand and squeezed it "it is ok Darling" Juliet smiled. "So changing the subject I hear you had a date with N last week how did that go?" Juliet smiled and blushed "It actually went really well his really nice and sweet a bit strange because of his eyes having no light in them other than his quite the gentleman." Juliet smiled while Trendy laughed "You really are the best Uncle in the world." Juliet said as she began to painting his nails.

Slenderman was in the study talking to Curo who has silver hair with emerald eyes and wore a silver shirt with black pants and has gold wings with a jewel emblazoned on each wing when Aqua came in and said "Juliet's friends want to meet at their place for a meeting about the attacks to be honest I don't really trust them" "oh come Aqua you don't even trust the toaster" Curo replied with a laugh "I will go see Juliet about that immediately" Slenderman replied as he got up and left Curo and Aqua to argue about Aqua's paranoia. "Juliet you have faith in your friends don't you?" Juliet looked up from the toast she was eating "Of course I do Dad they have never harmed so I complete faith in the Cullens." Slendy looked at his daughter "Ok ring the Cullens tell them we have agreed to speak to the face to face." Her father replied "but Slendy you don't have a face" Jeff cut in as he was walking by "shut up Jeff at least I don't look like a joker wannabe" Slenderman retorted to which Jeff flipped Slenderman off as he walked away. Juliet smiled and got out her cell "Hey Alice its Juliet my father has agreed to meet with you tomorrow morning at 9. Plus leave the toaster out I want to freak out Aqua." Juliet and Alice laughed before Juliet finished conversation with her friend. "It is done Dad." Juliet said before walking down the hall to her room.

"So Juliet's father will see us tomorrow Alice and Nessie must have toast for breakfast." Alice nodded smiling about the toast comment "That's right Carlisle." Alice replied with her bubbly voice "Now we all are going to relax for a few hours." Alice said winking at Carlisle and Esme both looking away from each other if they could blush their cheeks would be beetroot red before heading upstairs hand in hand and closing their bedroom door.

"we have got to prepare for the meeting tomorrow" Shadow announced as everyone was relaxing, Red and Blue were battling each other on their gameboys, Gold, Silver and Crystal were taking turns battling each other on their gameboy colours, Slenderman was reading a book while sally who was a little girl who had long curly brown hair with green eyes and wore a pink dress was playing with her doll house, Jeff and Jack were play fighting, Esperia, Aqua and Anima were discussing what could happen tomorrow, Hunter and Moon were arm wrestling, Ben, Masky, Hoody, Buki and The Observer were playing videogames while Trenderman was being random with Splenderman."JEFF" Slenderman yelled as he hit Jeff on the back of the head because Jeff had mis-aimed a kick at Jack and hit sally's dollhouse "I didn't mean it you know" Jeff retorted as he walked away to fight Jack away from sally rubbing his head."Guys you're not listening we need to prepare for tomorrow-meh screw it nobody's listening" Shadow said to herself as she went to play video games with everyone.

"Feeling better?" Carlisle asked as he continued to rub and massage Esme's back and shoulders. "Yeah thanks Carlisle." Esme sighed and closed her eyes "Everything will be fine tomorrow Es I promise you that ok." Carlisle told her she nodded knowing that he was right she sighed and let herself get lost in the moment with her husband the only person who could make her feel relaxed and made her feel like had nothing to worry about even though she was letting a bunch of serial killers into her home being with Carlisle made her forget.

Enemy p.o.v

"This is the life." Buffy murmured as she sat in the marble bath in one of the Volturi bathrooms, "Have you spoken to Umbridge, Xander?" Buffy asked as you got the soap and rubbed clean her body. "Of course Buf, she said she would be on the first flight to Italy. She said she could wait to teach that little brat a lesson." Xander replied laughing Buffy joined in the laughs unbeknownst to them Aro was listening to every word they were saying. "Ah hahaha haha. Silly humans I can't wait to rip their heads off! You attack my little girlfriend Alice's family how dare you." He thought to himself "Master when are we going to eat the humans?" Heidi asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes "All in due course my sweet first these petty little humans have to beg for forgiveness to Carlisle and Esme." Aro replied patting Heidi cheek "What about Jane, Caius and Alec they don't like to team up with the Cullens." Heidi whispered "My sweet I do need to dispose of some members the Cullens and I are on the same page." Aro replied before dismissing Heidi and sauntering down the hallway to have a secret meeting with Marcus, a meeting about destroying some of his coven members.

"Pancakes pancakes everywhere" Splenderman happily said as breakfast was being served at the household before going to the meeting at the Cullens "nya thank you" Sakura and Senshi thanked as Splenderman served them pancakes while Aqua observed the pancakes she was being served before deciding it wasn't poisoned and ate her breakfast "wait where are Ben and The Observer" Shadow asked Moon "they went over early to play a prank on the family" Moon laughed "everyone hurry up we need to leave in 30 minutes" Purus warned "calm down Purus that's plenty of time" Curo chuckled as he hugged her "maybe we can leave early that way we can get to know the Cullens before the meeting" Esperia happily suggested "you're too friendly Esperia" Hunter replied as he rolled his eyes "I agree with Esperia, that way we can be on friendly terms with them" Mystica agreed with Esperia "why don't we hurry up and get there then" Jeff suggested "I don't think the Cullens will be fine with some of our appearances especially yours, we should get Mystica to use her magic to change some of our appearances to what we looked like in the past" Jack suggested "we better leave sally here" Slenderman started "no bring her Rose and Esme would love to see her" Juliet argued "people you're wasting time we got to hurry or I will bitchslap you all" Trenderman warned "Mystica change everyone's appearance so we can leave" Slenderman commanded Mystica "fine then everyone come over here so I can change your appearance" Mystica announced as she got out her wand.

"Seth. Leah, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Renesmee breakfast is ready." Esme called out to her grandchild and the one of the wolf packs that lived nearby. As the hungry little monsters entered in to the house their eyes widen in shock when they saw the buffet Esme had made Bacon, eggs, sausages, choc chip pancakes, toast, cereal any kind food for breakfast was laid out on the table "Ah thanks Mrs C." Seth said automatically grabbing a plate of food "No problem Seth." Esme said smiling at the pack and her little granddaughter who was gobbling down on a pancake and giggling at Jacob who had beaten Quil to the last piece of bacon. "I can make some more if you want?" Esme asked sweetly "If it's no problem Mrs C." Quil asked "Not at all." Esme said as she swiftly went into the kitchen and turned on the CD player that contained her one of her favourite CDs Pokémon first season and started humming while making more food. She had just turned the bacon over when she heard what sounded like a voice on the CD saying 'Hello' Esme ignored it and started piling the bacon onto a plate. "Ohhh can I have a piece." A voice from the behind said Esme jumped and turned to see a little blonde hair boy in a Link outfit "Who...who are you?" Esme asked handing a piece of bacon "Oh I'm BEN Thanks...for the bacon." Esme smiled and nodded and exited the kitchen with BEN in toe "Your food really is delicious." BEN said as started eating another piece of bacon "Thanks." Esme replied placing the food on the table watching the little boy sit down when Esme heard Renesmee scream.

BEN ran into the lounge room "Dammit Observer did you start the prank without me"? BEN asked "I couldn't resist you know I love scaring people" The Observer started "and I love watching adventure time" The Observer finished "you troll" BEN laughed "MUUUMMY" Renesmee screamed as Esme and Bella ran into the lounge room "who are you"? Bella asked as a knock was heard at the door. "hold on ill get it" Esme said before meeting Carlisle at the end of the stairs and the pair answered together, when Esme and Carlisle opened the door Juliet glomped Esme and Carlisle "Hey Carlisle. Hey Esme are feeling ok?" Juliet asked with a concern look in her eyes and in her voice, "Of course I'm fine sweetheart." Esme replied smiling "But are those friends of yours that are inside our place?" Esme asked with a concerned look as Juliet shook her head "who" she asked "A blonde boy named BEN and another man that calls himself the observer." Juliet apologised and went into the Cullens lounge room to scold them. "What did I tell last night be kind the Cullens the person that attacked them may be the same person who attack me three months ago." Juliet quietly yelled "Juliet calm down my darling daughter." Slenderman said "sorry father." Juliet replied before walking over to stand and talk to Carlisle and Esme.

"I hope these disguises work" Jeff thought as the adopted family walked into the Cullens house with the magical disguises Mystica made for them so they wouldn't give the Cullens a fright, so now he has his original caramel brown hair with no burnt eyelids or cut smile, Jack had chocolately brown eyes where there wasn't any eyes there before and the Rake was now a cuddly, pure white kitten resting on Jacks shoulder. "Welcome to our home" Esme and Carlisle welcomed as the rest of the Cullens came to see who entered "I saw into the future and I could see that we will be best friends" Alice commented to Esperia "so did I" Esperia replied smiling and Alice and Esperia went to the kitchen to talk about fashion and prophecy "wanna see a trick" Jeff asked Emmett "sure what does it involve"? Emmett replied "knifes" Red replied with a glint in his eye but before Emmett could lead them to the kitchen table Rosalie replied "not on the Esme's antique kitchen table how many times does she have to tell you" "why not outside then" Jack replied Emmet nodded "lead the way then" Gold agreed. When they got outside Emmett went to break off a log "allow me" Hunter stopped Emmet and went and broke a log to play the knife game on "who wants to go first" Jeff announced "why not all of us show Emmett" Buki suggested as everyone came out to watch "okay on 3 1..2..3" Jack counted down as everyone from Slenderman's household except for Juliet, Sally, Trenderman, Splenderman and Slenderman sat down and got out a kitchen knife and started to sing as they played the knife game.

"There is an old tradition, a game we all can play, you start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade, you take a shot of whiskey, you grab your knife and pray and spread apart your fingers and this is what you say: Oh! I have all my fingers the knife goes CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! If I miss the space in between, my fingers will come off and if I hit my fingers, blood will soon come out but all the same I play this game cause that's what it's all about! No you can't use a pencil! You can not use a pen! The only way is with a knife, when danger is your friend and some may call it stupid, some may call it dumb but all the same we play this game because it's so damn fun! OH! I have all my fingers, the knife goes CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off and if I hit my fingers the blood will soon come out but all the same I play this game 'cause that's what it's all about! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! I'm picking up the speed and if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed"! And all finished playing the knife game. "Are they crazy?" Esme asked worriedly as she clutched onto Carlisle's arm "Oh that is just normal for them Esme. My father, uncle, and friend Sally and I have more brains then them, believe me I live with them I have to put up with 24/7 I try hum teenage dream I end up humming the knife game song." Juliet said laughing shaking her head. Esme smiled and laughed to still hanging on the Carlisle "They tried doing on the table I said don't you dare." Rosalie piped up from behind them "Thank you Rose." Esme said hugging her daughter. "Shall we get the meeting underway?" Slenderman asked Carlisle nodded and led the group into his study to discuss a plan.

Enemies POV 

"Well well. How are you doing?" Caius asked Buffy and Xander when they got up the next morning. "Fine thanks." The pair both said "Just waiting for our friend Umbridge to come and we shall go back to America to kill those snotty Cullens." Buffy continued. Aro's study door was closed and he and Marcus had heard the conversation that was going on between Caius and the vampire slayer and friend. "Have you spoken to Carlisle Aro?" Marcus asked Aro nodded and wrote down what Carlisle was doing in risk of Caius over hearing Marcus nodded and threw the evidence away keeping the knowledge that Caius and a few others in their coven only had limited amount days to live a secret.

"I was walking back from school I had just entered the woods where we used to live when it happened someone shot me in the shoulder with an arrow just like you Esme I tried to get up but I was pushed to the ground and slapped a few times before they left I ran home bleeding and my father noticed he got angry because of what happen and when I heard what happen to you Esme I knew it was the same person who attacked me." Juliet said as she recounted her attack in accurate detail while N held her close to him. "We have suspects at our other alliance base they will come in a few days and we will all decide their fate then believe me Juliet what they did to you, those two young children and to Esme they will not go unpunished... and I'm not a violent man but this needs to stop." Carlisle said afterwards keeping Esme close at his side.

"What service do you ask of us"? Aqua asked keeping an eye on a framed photo of a toaster "a witness and maybe allies if there is a fight even if I don't want it to come to that" Carlisle stated while Mystica looked really suspicious and uncomfortable "do you know anything"? Edward questioned "well...there is something we didn't tell you ..." Mystica began "could you tell us"? Esme asked in a calm and soothing voice "i can show you but don't freak out" Mystica instructed as she got out a large vial of clear liquid "okay why would we freak though"? Jasper asked "well...you'll see" Mystica said as she sprinkled the liquid on Jeff, Jack and the rake and as they started to transform into their original selves Esme's eyes widened and she spoke "you guys...are so...adorably creepy" and Jeff's face had a look of dafuq just happened and Jack got out his blue mask and put it on to hide his poker face while the Rake started to make sniffing sounds and suddenly bolted out of the room into the living room while everyone else gave chase "hElLo cHiLd" the Rake hissed "hi" Renesmee enthusiastically replied as Renesmee threw a ball of yarn when everyone caught up "meow meow meow meow" the Rake said as it with a ball of yarn "if we are going to form an alliance you have to remember we aren't going to fight for free" Hunter said "Hunter they are our friends" Juliet replied before Purus butted into the conversation "I agree with Hunter I'm not going to risk my life for free" "and what would you ask of us"? Carlisle asked as he saw the Observers head dart to Renesmee's direction "oh god not Renesmee" Bella cried "who do you think we are Pedobears"? Trenderman said shocked as he looked out of the window to see a bear and Emmett licked his lips "bears are my favourite food" Emmett piped up as the bear ran away. "How about you agree to let us hunt on your land" Blue suggested as Gold started to play with matches until the matches were taken by Juliet "oh no you don't you're not burning this house down" Juliet warned "let him have his fun" Silver said while handing Gold more matches "back to the agreement yes or no"? Shadow asked coming out of nowhere, Carlisle looked at Esme then spoke "Bring all your needed belonging tomorrow so we can train."

Enemy's p.o.v

"Umbridge!" Xander exclaimed as she exited the terminal and walked over to him and Buffy but Umbridge who had short brown curly hair with green eyes and wore a pink cardigan with a long pink skirt also had a friend with her "Jane my darling this Buffy and Xander my friends." The girl called Jane who had long straight black hair with black eyes with a short black dress with black high heels flicked her black hair and battered her black eyes "Pleasure to meet you Umbridge had told me all about you and your plans and I'm going to help." Her high pitched voice said sniggering at what she wanted to do Buffy smiled and spoke "Let us go back to the manor." They all nodded and headed towards the car and drove to the Volturi century's old home. "Wow." Umbridge screeched looking at the manor "I know. The baths and beds are to die for." Buffy answered, Aro had heard what she had said and giggled to that as well "All in due time my sweets all in due time." Aro said as Felix opened the door for the unsuspecting guests.

"Hi I'm Rosalie." Rosalie said as she introduced herself to Ariel and Boyd "I'm sorry about your family." She continued Ariel smiled and hugged her while Boyd gave a nod. Ariel listened and watched as the Cullens and Proxies made their agreements to deal with the attacker in particular she watched Carlisle and Esme they reminded her of her own parents' two people that were completely and utterly in love with each other. Esme smiled at Ariel and gave her and Boyd as they left the Cullens house smiling as they left.

"I was wondering how you feel about something Carlisle?" Esme asked as they sat in his office reading historical poems "Hmm." Carlisle replied "Well you know that Ariel and Boyd have no one and really feel that they need a mother and father. People who care about them so I was going to suggest to you maybe that we could adopt them into our family." Esme said answered looking into Carlisle eyes for an answer "Such a beautiful soul you have my Darling. Of course we can but why don't we ask them first." Esme smiled and nodded before kissing Carlisle's cheek and continued to read their favourite poems together.

"Do I need my book on Potion making or defence against the dark arts"? Mystica asked S!3v7n "I'm pretty sure vampires don't count as dark arts" S!3v7n remarked as he put the pokeball containing Miki, his charizard in one of his jacket pockets "ok has everyone packed because we _really _need to go"? Purus asked "yeah I guess we can leave now" Curo replied "we better hurry too because Gold is starting to flick matches at Sally" Crystal said rolling her eyes "well if you're ready lets go everyone else is waiting" BEN said as he was passing by.

"Ok my vials of fiendfire, my personal spell book, and my bottles of heals and dittany." Juliet said as she put the last of her items in her beaded bag that a friend Hermione gave her one year for her birthday when she went to Hogwarts "Ok I'm done." Juliet said to herself as Ariel walked in "so how do you like the Cullens?" Juliet asked as she sat on the window seat "their nice really nice and welcoming...the leaders remind of my mum and dad they are so in love with each other." Ariel replied "I mean without my ability I can how much they love each other and their adopted children and grandchild. Especially Esme she loves any kind thing wolves, proxies she loves everyone." Ariel continued on Juliet smiled "That's Esme for you that is her ability you know she loves so passionately." Juliet replied "I also red her mind she was going to ask Carlisle if you and your brother would like join their coven only if you wanted to of course." Juliet continued Ariel looked at Juliet and smiled "I like no let me rephrase that love to join their coven but I'm not sure about Boyd though." Ariel answered honestly "talk to him Ariel asks him how he feels about the Cullens." Juliet said Ariel nodded and went off to talk to her brother about the possibilities of joining the Cullens.

"Boyd I want to talk to you about something ok just hear me out." Ariel said as entered hers and Boyd's temporary room, "Go ahead sis." Boyd replied looking at her "Well I was just talking to Juliet and she asked me about the Cullens I told her I like them very much. How do you feel about the Cullens Boyd do you like them?" Ariel asked looking into her brothers eyes. "I like Emmett and Jasper their all pretty cool. The leaders sort of remind me of mum and dad." Boyd answered back Ariel smiled at that comment "Well how would feel if they asked us to join their coven would accept or decline?" Ariel asked waiting for a reply "I would say... Hell yeah." Boyd said really happily Ariel smiled and hugged him "They are really nice people Sissy I think we would fit perfectly into their family." Boyd continued before tickling his sister.

Enemies POV

"Carlisle said to come in three days so I'm going to get the delicious snacks on a plane tomorrow and we shall just swim over we have done it before so it won't be that hard." Aro said to Marcus as they kept their secret plan hidden from other Volturi members with only the trustworthy Heidi knowing of his and Marcus's plans."Aro just said to us we have catch a plane tomorrow to America so we can kill some people." Buffy snickered as she packed her bags with her friends help. "So they are getting there another way." Umbridge asked Buffy as Umbridge carefully put her plates away. "Yeah they said we will meet them there so I guess they are going a different way.""Heidi I ask you to look after the manner while we take care of business." Aro said kissing Heidi's hand "Of course Master anyone else staying behind?" Heidi asked looking at her Master "Chelsea, Afton, Renata, Corin, and the wives are." Aro replied Heidi nodded and left Aro to work out his master plan.

"How much longer" Sally complained before dodging a match thrown by Red "I thought Gold was the one flicking matches" Blue questioned "he was but he got bored of it and gave them to Red" Silver answered "not long now" Shadow finally answered before Red gave the matches back to Gold "walking is boring why couldn't we have done side-by-side apparition" BEN complained "well you can stop complaining because we're here" Esperia remarked.

Esme had just put down the second tray of food for the two wolf packs that who were now sitting at the kitchen table she entered the kitchen to get the third tray of food that was clobbered with burgers, chicken drumsticks, homemade pizzas, salads, pasta, chips, and many more of her delicious home cooking "Hi Esme." Juliet said entering the house "You better..." but before she could finish her sentence all the proxies had entered the kitchen and had demolished the whole entire tray of food. Esme stared at the tray "I'm guessing they were hungry." Esme said smiling and began to making homemade ice cream and milkshakes "Yeah they were." Juliet replied scratching her head before Ariel entered the kitchen holding a piece of pizza. "Thanks Mrs Cullen. Your food is really delicious." She said as she sat on stool next to Juliet "It's ok Sweetie and please you can call me Esme." Esme replied Ariel smiled and watched how Carlisle entered the room to help his wife with the trays of desserts that she was now serving before pecking on the cheek. "How long have you and Carlisle been together Esme?" Ariel asked smiling at their loving nature "We have been married for almost 92 years but we have been in love with each for 102 years." Esme replied smiling at thought of being able to spend eternity with the love of her life. "Wow." Ariel and Juliet said at the same time "So was it hard for to know that you were unable to have children?" Juliet asked "Well at first I was a little upset I mean I just lost my little boy and I thought I could have a second chance at it but I was really heartbroken when I found we couldn't reproduce. But I love my adopted children just as much I would love them if were my own." Esme said smiling "Would you ever consider adopting anyone else...if you had to of course." Ariel asked waiting for a reply "Yes." Esme simply replied Ariel smiled "Would you consider adopting us. I mean myself and Boyd?" Ariel asked eyes widening "I would love to adopt you and your brother earlier on Carlisle and I were discussing it and were going to adopt you and Boyd but only if you wanted to." Esme said smiling at the realisation of two new children in her family. "I discussed it with Boyd and thinks it is a wonderful idea." Ariel replied.

"Your wives's cooking is amazing" Splenderman remarked "shouldn't we be talking about the battle" Slenderman questioned "indeed" agreed Trenderman "Well..." Carlisle started talking "We are expecting friends from Denali tomorrow one of the members has the power to use of electricity." Carlisle continued as Slender, Trender nodded while Splenderman smiled nodding with a piece of chicken in his mouth. Carlisle chuckled and wrapped his arm around Esme as she entered the room with ice creams "So anyone else what about this source you have in Italy who has got the suspects in their hands?" Slender asked as he watched Splenderman singing the Goofy Goober Song with Emmett who had entered the room as well. "Y...Yes." Carlisle stuttered as he watched Emmett going 'woop woop woop 'on the ground "Excuse me for a second." Esme politely said before grabbing Emmett's ear and tossing him into the lounge room with a thud. "Please continue." She said as sat in her original spot with Carlisle giving a kiss Trendy took Splenderman out of the room so Slendy could have his discussion in peace. "Anyway." Carlisle spoke "I have talked to Aro and Marcus they are absolutely sure the suspects have no idea." Carlisle finished with Slendy giving him a nod. "Anyway." Slendy asked "How long have two been together. My wife died giving birth to Juliet and there has been no one else since then." Carlisle held Esme's hand "It was and it will forever will be the exact same thing I have never loved someone as much as I love Esme and to answer your question 92 years of being married but 102 years of being in love with her. I met her when she was only 16 and then a decade later I was lucky enough to find her in the morgue after a failed suicide attempt and couldn't let her go again." Carlisle said hugging Esme closer to him. "Wow." Slendy replied to him and Esme, while Esme played with his palm "So how did you and your wife meet and my condolences to and your daughter." Esme said with a sad smile. "I met her in a bar and Trendy and I were getting our groove thang on and I fell in with her got married to her and had Juliet...But Prue didn't make it... Juliet sometimes resents herself because of what happened to Prue but I always tell her it's fault she believes me most of the time. I'm happy she found you Esme a motherly person it helps." Slendy confessed "I'm happy to help." Esme replied "Juliet's a wonderful girl." She continued "Thank you Esme." Slendy said as he thought of Prue and Juliet "I'm also thankful of Trendy. He helps Juliet also." Slendy continued before following Carlisle and Esme to the lounge room to discuss more.

Enemy p.o.v

"First class all the way baby." Xander bragged as they got on the plane to go to Forks "You know Xand." Buffy replied also being smug, "If you dare break any plates in this bag I will torture you. You got that." Umbridge screeched at Heidi as she loaded them on to a trolley "Yeah sorry." Heidi replied knowing what exactly what will happen to them when they get to Forks. "Bye my master will meet you in two days stay low profile." Heidi said as opened up the sewers and jumped down to go back to the manor. "Heidi the nummy treats have left for their fate." Aro asked meeting her halfway "Yes master. They are still unaware of what really awaits them when they arrive at Forks." Heidi answered honestly "Good girl Heidi now go run along and find Felix." Aro replied watching Heidi's expression change when the name Felix was mentioned Heidi left when Caius met his brother "So brother are we ready to go to Forks?" he asked as he approached Aro, Aro simply nodded and Jane, Alec and Marcus came out. "Lets us cause some pain." Jane sniggered "Yes some pain." Marcus and Aro said quietly together watching the three Volturi members walk the sewers of Volterra for the very last time.

"Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar come in." Esme said very happily as the Denali members entered the Cullen house. "Nice eyes there bro!" Emmett hyperactively said high fiving Garrett and his new pair of golden eyes. "Thanks mate." Garrett replied carefully holding Kate hand without getting shocked with volts of electricity. Esme smiled at the happy couple when Carlisle surprised her by wrapping his arms around her "I hear we have two new children." Carlisle whispered in Esme's ear, Esme nodded and replied with a very happy yes. "What is our plan Carlisle?" Tanya asked as she sat down at the table next to Trendy "Ah Aro gets here tomorrow." Carlisle replied smiling "I totally love your hair Darling." Trendy said to Tanya "So golden and shiny. You could be the face of a shampoo company." Trendy continued "Tanya this Trendy." Esme said as Trendy got up and shook hands with the other Denali members. "Esme your pancakes are so delicious." Splenderman said as he sauntered in the kitchen with a plate that had been wiped clean. "Not a problem Splenderman." Esme smiled and began was the dishes. "Training begins in 5 minutes." Jasper said as he entered the kitchen to welcome the Denali's.

"We have a family Sissy!" Boyd said very happily to Ariel as she tied up her laces on her chucks "I know Boyd and I'm 100 percent sure will be a part of this coven forever." Ariel replied now tying her long blonde hair in a pony. "Now come on we have to go down stairs Jaz said training starts." Juliet said as she got up and pulled Boyd downstairs before as they reached the kitchen Ariel saw Seth and he saw her everything in the room changed at that pointed it had looked like Seth had just imprinted on Ariel, while Boyd and Leah had seen each other and the exact same thing happened to them Leah had imprinted on Boyd in just two days Boyd and Ariel had found a family that would completely adore them and now their soul mates.

"So Esme right if you don't learn to defend your mind the enemy will be able to use those close to you against you" Mystica said while pointing her wand directly at Carlisle. Esme nodded and Juliet stood beside her "So what we are going to do is that you know how I can obtain powers from others with special abilities I can also transfer to others so I'm to help and I will transfer the powers I obtain and hold your hand to transfer them to you and Carlisle are you ok with that?' Juliet asked Esme nodded nervously and began her training in getting to learn how obtain powers Carlisle smiled as Esme obtained Bella's gift with one touch "Great Esme. If you were at Hogwarts you would get an Outstanding." Juliet said smiling at Esme, Esme returned the smile and held Carlisle's hand as her got to use the power shield others and their minds. "You two are doing really well." Mystica and Juliet said in unison. "No I'm going to use a curse and I want you to shield yourselves. You ready?" Juliet continued both Carlisle and Esme nodded "Don't be scared Esme you will do just fine my love." Carlisle said as he watched Esme's reaction. "O Crucio." Juliet said pointing her wand directly at Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and held each other's hand both fully focused on shielding each other. "Perfect" Juliet exclaimed at the couple both smiled and Carlisle gave Esme a little kiss "See I told you, you could do it my love." Carlisle said smiling and twirling Esme around "Ok round two." Juliet said with a smile looking at the happy couple.

"he must not be named was like a teenage girl he had a special cup, a tiara, a diary and was obsessed with a famous teenager" Emmett exclaimed "shut up and get back to training" Rosalie said rolling her golden eyes "babe it's just a story so what were we up to anyway"? Emmett questioned " learning not to go panic when seeing a family member in danger" Jeff told Emmett "so what do I do"? Emmett said as he waited for instructions "you have to focus on hitting the targets while Rosalie is in danger" Jack told Emmett "what"? Emmett said as his face dropped as Jeff pulled a knife near Rosalie's throat "isn't that going a little too far"? Jasper exclaimed "it's not close enough to hurt Rosalie besides the point is to focus on your target" Jeff said as he rolled his eyes as Jack started to prepare targets "and Jasper you have to make sure Emmett doesn't hit the targets" Jeff instructed "okay...agreed" Jasper said happily as the training began.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night before the fight and Christmas Esme decided to make tacos for the proxies, wolves and Renesmee "Great dinner Mrs C." Seth smiled as he went for more "Yeah it's so delicious but that toaster is giving me the eye." Aqua said looking at the Cullen's toaster with a mixed look of fear and despise "Dude did you know your husband's initials spell out " Boyd said smiling and nodding with Emmett "Ah yeah I know." Esme said looking at her husband while Boyd pictured him as a giant C.C that talked and walked "HI GIANT C.C!" Boyd yelled out at Carlisle who looked at him than at Esme. Esme looked and pointed toward Emmett who was also grinning singing a song about giant C.C's with Boyd before Rosalie came up behind him and slapped him in the face "Snap out of it you weirdo." Rose snapped "Chill out Babe." Emmett said warm heartily at his wife "I'm chilled out but hearing a song about walking and talking chips are not needed at a time like this" Rosalie commented as Esme dodged matches been flicked towards her "GOLD!" Juliet shouted as he began lighting matches and tossing them in Esme's head "It's ok Juliet…just get the matches away from him." Esme said soothingly as she dodged a flamethrower flame "and the flamethrower." Asked Esme as Slendy yelled "OKAY WHO GAVE HIM A FLAMETHROWER" as Sakura and Senshi tried to silently sneak out of the room before The Observer pointed them out "The twins did it Slenderman" He snitched as Sakura screeched "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SNITCH ON US" and Senshi screeched "YOU DIRTY SNITCH" "well TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL" The Observer snickered as he poked his tongue at them.

Meanwhile Esme was putting out the fire on her cashmere curtains "Get the flamethrower off of him." She steamed silently "$1000 dollars gone." "FIIIIRRREEEEEE I LOVE FIIIIIIREESSSSS." Gold screeched "Yeah and I love my furniture and its burned." Esme screamed "Oh no one messes with her curtains." Trendy and Emmett said at the same time laughing "AHH I wouldn't upset your mother Emmett." Carlisle said as Esme threw the charred remains of her curtains away before all of Slendy's household ran in as N screamed "WE FOUND ALL THE SUUUGAARRR" "Oh god." Juliet signed before grabbing a frying pan and hitting Ruby in the head as he was licking the walls before Red and Blue started fighting screaming "FOR RATICATE" Blue roared "FOR MOUNTAINS" Red roared "FOR MISSINGNO" Crystal interrupted it got so much at that point Esme got up on the counter and screamed "WILL YOU ALL STOP." "Ohhhhh you have upset Mama Cullen." Jasper said sullenly "are you emotionless Bella." Trendy asked "Because you have no expression at all and I mean at all." Bella stared at Trendy as Carlisle tried to calm down Esme who was now throwing blenders and toasters everywhere causing Aqua to run out of the kitchen "Calm down Esme." Carlisle soothed as he took the kitchen appliance away "Why don't we sit on the porch hmm." Carlisle continued taking his wife away from the kitchen "Thank you." Esme murmured as the pair sat outside where Masky and Hoody ran through a closed window screaming "FOR NARNIA".

"Look what you guys have done." Juliet said "now clean up this mess and say sorry to Esme she made you Tacos" she ordered "the talking tacos right" Boyd said feeling really bad for making Esme really mad "thank you." Juliet said before grabbing a sponge and cleaning the saliva of Ruby's off the wall. "I'm so sorry Carlisle…I didn't mean to explode." Esme whispered as Carlisle cuddled her close "you don't need to apologise my love. You are stressed aren't you?" Carlisle asked as Esme cuddled herself more to him "I guess i just don't want anyone on our side to die even the Proxies." Esme said sadly "Don't worry my love I will always be here for you." Carlisle said warm heartily Esme sighed "Yeah the last time we had a confrontation with the Volturi you would have died if we fought not to mention Jasper, Seth, Leah most of the wolves." Esme said signing once again "I'm 118 Carlisle I just want peace I love peace I love you I just…" Esme's worries were stopped when Carlisle quickly kissed her "I'm 373 Esme, I'm exactly like you I love that about us that we have the same ideals and believes Esme it's what makes us so great together ok." Carlisle said as Juliet came out "Sorry to disturb you but the Proxies and Boyd have something to say to you." She said before pulling all the Proxies by the ear "we're sorry" they said grudgingly "Proper No attitude please." Juliet ordered "we are sorry that we destroyed your house and furniture Mrs Cullen" they said sincerely Esme smiled "its ok I guess we are all a little stressed." She said smiling taking Carlisle's hand and going upstairs to their bedroom "Good night Mr C.C and Mrs Taco." Boyd said whole heartedly before getting a slap from his sister Ariel who looked at and shook her head before going in to watch Will and Grace.

The next morning came Esme served breakfast for the troops as Slendy and Trendy went outside to have a private conversation "I like seeing Juliet happy and she is happy with us but I think she belongs with the Cullen's she is happy, she understands them and their house is not filled with psychopaths and pyromaniacs I love her like my own but she needs to be where she belongs and that is here I will miss Trendy but after we finish I want to leave this territory I want her be happy that's all I want so I'm talking to Carlisle after this ok." Slendy said as Trendy wiped his invisible tears away "BUT I LOVE HER WHO IS GOING TO DO MY NAILS I CAN'T ASK AQUA SHE THINKS THE TINY LITTLE BRUSHES ARE AFTER HER." Trendy sobbed "Trends I will miss her too who is going to watch SpongeBob with me." Slendy replied "taco and burritos" Jeff said wearing a sombrero and clacking his fingers saying "ola" ruby and Emerald said before Ruby licked Emerald's face "man that's creepy…anyway has anyone seen Sapphire " Ben said Emerald looked away wiping blood of his hands "Never mind." Ben finished "See this is the Crazy I want her to get away from plus she has N he will stay with her I want her happy and safe." Slendy said before going in to talk to Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme. May I have a word?" Slendy asked with his brother by his side "Sure." The couple said walking into Carlisle's study "I would like you to adopt Juliet she belongs with you not with me and my group of weirdo's please I love her but I need you to take care of her I need her be safe please." Slendy asked. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and the look in theirs told that they had just adopted another daughter. Carlisle and Esme nodded and the heads of each coven shook hands and tentacles.

"So…. Juliet's gonna be adopted" Nazo calmly said (I changed Buki's name to Nazo) "yes by the Gempires apparently Slendy thinks we are too much of freaks for her to live with us" Jeff bitterly spat "well if he wants him and Trenderman can go and live with them too" St3v3n agreed "well at least we can be like we used to be after the battle" Jack said clearly failing at trying to cheer everyone up "well how about everyone stops bickering because the fight is soon" Sakura and Senshi suggested "… …" Red looked up "yeah I guess we can practise before the battle" Silver agreed "yeah lets go everyone come on weirdos" Ben said as he started to drag Ruby and Emerald with help by Blue, Masky, Hoody and The Observer.

"Do my eyes look soulless to you?" N asked Juliet as the pair walked in the forest "No I like your eyes." Juliet replied before Masky tackled her to the ground and Hoody hit N over the head with a steel pipe "WHAT THE HELL… MASKY…HOODY" Juliet asked as N helped her up holding his head "Because of your friendship with the walking disco balls Slendy is adopting you to the Cullen's after he saved you." Masky started "he's gone soft "Hoody finished as Juliet ran to find her 'father'.

"Father" Juliet called and Slendy came out of pretending being a tree "What my Dear." Slendy replied "Masky just told me what you are doing. Is it true?" Juliet asked Slendy nodded "I want you to be happy my Darling I love you and you belong here don't listen to the others ok I love you and both your Uncles do too." Slendy stated starting form tears on his faceless face "You know I have more expressions than Bella." He joked Juliet laughed and hugged him "I love you father I promise to visit." Juliet sobbed softly "Its ok my darling daughter." And the duo prepared to go down to the battlefield.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the battlefield "here we are again first the newborns than the Volturi with Nessie." Esme started "It will be fine my love Aro will kill…" Carlisle started but Emmett finished "Than we will Party." Both Esme and Carlisle looked at him and shook their heads "Proxies and Family are here." Alice stated "taco" said Blue who was holding a picture of his Raticate "my…little…TACO." Blue wept "THAT'S FOR BEING A DOUCHE AND PICKING THE STARTER WITH A TYPE ADVANTAGE" Red laughed. "Not now guys." Juliet said pulling her black hair back. Red and Blue looked at her and straighten up Slendy, Trendy and Splendy stand together "You have to say goodbye to her Bro." Splendy said smiling "Yeah." Trendy agreed "It would kill you and her if you just leave after this please say goodbye I am I have to say bye to my favourite niece." Trendy continued looking at Juliet who held N's hand "Ok I will but I'm leaving afterwards I love her." Slendy said again.

The Volturi approached the field and Aro chimed "It is so wonderful walking in the Atlantic water isn't it Marcus." Marcus nodded sullenly "Everyone thinks I'm an Emo." Marcus sulked "Ah brother don't worry we love Elmo." Aro said happily as they stood in front of the Cullen's.

When Juliet saw Xander and Buffy standing across from them she flew into a rage "I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME ATTACKED ME AND MY FAMILY." She yelled as N held onto her until she accidently kicked him in the groin "OH my Voltorbs" N wheezed as he fell to the ground Juliet quickly apologised and saw Umbridge "I hated you." Juliet stated a pulling her wand up "AVADA KEDAVA." She cursed hitting Umbridge squarely in chest not long after Xander tried to run but was stabbed by Jack the last words he heard were "I have more kidneys for collection Yay." Jack stated picking up the organs and putting them in his pocket Carlisle and Esme had cornered Buffy and Esme using the knowledge from her training class tortured Buffy to death.

Aro and Marcus waited for Caius to run and help when he did the brothers chuckled as Leah and Seth mauled him to pieces Alec and Jane were in a battle with Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was lost due to Alec stealing his senses remembering the words told to her husband Rosalie jumped on Jane's body and took her head off that made Alec look and Emmett get his senses back to decapitate Alec's.

Jeff had his sights on Jane the killer and the brothers helped when Slendy with one of his tentacles as Trendy and Splendy bitch slapped her until Jeff came up behind and stabbed her in the face twenty times 'Suck on that." Jeff said making her swallow the knife before Jasper helped and disposed of her body.

"Gold" Esme asked "would you like to burn some bodies?" Gold turned and rushed to her hugging her and getting his matches out and burning the dead bodies "See later Carlisle." Aro said cheerfully and both Marcus and Aro went back to Italy "Those guys are cool…I mean their cloaks and not mention Elmo." Boyd said smiling as Leah changed back to her human form to kiss him. Seth did the same with Ariel.

"I hate goodbyes." Juliet stated as got all off her belongings "I know Juliet." Trendy said hugging her "I'm going to miss you Uncle Trendy I will visit promise you will write." Juliet asked Trendy nodded and left the room for all the other Proxies to say goodbye "Here have the one eyed boy that i killed, kidneys." Jack said smiling sadly "it's ok Jack.' Juliet smiled hugging everyone including Blue, Red, Ruby, Emerald, Aqua everyone she called the Cullen's and they were on their way so she decided to talk to her father.

"Father" Juliet murmured as she entered his study "Juliet." Slendy replied sadly "I love you Dad I really do I will write will you?" Juliet asked tears falling down her face "Yes My Dear I love you." The pair had a sweet moment together before Blue came up "Everything is packed and ready to go." Juliet nodded and kissed her father's cheek "Goodbye Father." Juliet said she sat in the black Mercedes "Look after her." Slendy told the coven leaders Carlisle and Esme nodded "She is part of our family now." Esme said as N and got in with her. "THANKS FOR THE GREAT FOOD." The Proxies yelled Esme smiled and spoke "That is ok anytime but no fires." They all looked at Gold and laughed "And as promised Adventure Time." Carlisle said giving it to The Observer "POPCORN." The Proxies yelled as they ran in Carlisle started to car and Juliet wave goodbye to everyone and watched as her father walked into the house."

In the days passed Juliet settled in well with Cullen's she now dreamed to be an interior designer just like Esme she usually helped Esme in a lot of her projects.

Slendy left the day after Juliet's departure going to new pastures. He would write to her and she would respond and told of her engagement to N. Slendy smiled at his daughters happiness and treasured each letter that he was given. The family and Proxies were also happy even Silver who loved weddings.

And then I woke up….."Shit not having three V's in one day anymore." Juliet sighed as tore all the paper of her skin.

**A/N: That is it all done sorry for randomness we were high on sugar all characters are ours except for:**

**Twilight saga By Stephenie Meyer**

**Harry Potter By J.K Rowling**

**Buffy the vampire slayer by Joss Whedon**

**Creepy Pasta Mythos**

**Marble hornets**

**Ever man hybrid**

**Tribe twelve**

**Pokemon **


End file.
